The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for mounting a card connector in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Card connectors are used in information handling systems for allowing the coupling of cards to the information handling system. The card connectors are typically mounted and electrically coupled to a connector coupling section on a circuit board in the information handling system to allow cards to be electrically coupled to components in the information handling system. The mounting of these card connectors raises a number of issues.
Conventional card connectors typically include a pair of mounting pegs which are spaced apart and extend from a centrally located position on the bottom surface of the card connector. For example, typical ×16 PCI-Express connectors and ×8 PCI-Express connectors each include a pair of mounting pegs which are centrally located on the connectors such that the ×8 PCI-Express connector cannot be exchanged with a ×16 PCI-Express connector on the connector coupling section of the board because one of the ×8 PCI-Express connector mounting pegs will be positioned in the middle of the ×16 PCI-Express connector section signal field. Locating the mounting pegs in this manner does not permit the co-location of different sized card connectors or flexible design, which increases costs.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for mounting a card connector absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.